How Country Feels
by jessers113
Summary: *songfic* Wade's going to show Zoe just how country feels.


**This story was created after listening to How Country Feels by Randy Houser. I love this song and I believe it just screams Zoe and Wade. I just had to write a story for it. Reviews are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie or any of the characters. **

"Aaahhh" Zoe screamed as she jumped at the noise of one of Tom Long's roosters crowing at her

"Yo, Dr. Manhatten, haven't you ever heard a rooster crow?" Wade shouted from across the pond

"No, we dont have them in the city, nore do we have these muddy rivers...Ugh I hate this feeling on my feet"

"Damn Doc, you gotta lot of learning to do if your gonna stay in the country"

**_A few days later_**

"Hey Wadester, whatcha doin?" Zoe asked walking down the dirt path towards the plantation

"What does it look like I'm doin? Hit a bump and they flew out everywhere, now I gotta get'em back in the truck and over to Lavons. Stupid hay bails and that damn fall festival."

"Want some help?" she offered

"Ha, like you could lift one"

Zoe tried to lift a hay bail but immediately fell back. Wade tried to catch her but she pulled him down with her.

"Ya know Doc, if you wanted to take a roll in the hay you coulda just said so" she chuckled

Zoe smacked him lightly, got up and brushed herself off "You are an infant"

Zoe watched as Wade finished puttting the rest of the hay in the truck.

"Wanna ride?"

"Sure" she said biting her bottom lip and watching him get in

"Well climb up on in here girl" he winks

She smiled back and climbed in

When they got to Lavon's Zoe watched as he now unloaded the hay. She couldn't take her eyes off his muscles as he lifted every hay bail

"What'r you still doin here? I figured you woulda ran on home by know to get all that hay out of your hair."

"Huh? Oh umm I don't know, got distracted I guess." She said pulling straws of hay out of her hair.

"I bet you did" he smirked

_**About a week later**_

Wade saw Zoe pacing across her porch yelling about something. She was all dressed up for what looked like a date. Four inch heels, hair all done up nice. He wandered over to her side of the pond

"What's up Doc? You look frustrated."

"Well yeah, I was suppose to go out with a cute doctor from Mobile but he decided to cancel 5 minutes before he was supposed to be here. I hate men! I was so excited to see something other then this town for a night" she huffed

Wade thought for a moment and then spoke "Aww man, don't say that. Why don't you go kick off them heels and slip into something a little more comfortable. I wanna show you somethin.

Zoe tried to figure out what he was up to but decided to listen. She came back out 10 minutes later in a pair of jeans, boots and a sweater.

"Perfect and you let your hair down." he chuckeled as he took her hand and led her into the woods

Zoe looked around at the trees and wondered where she was going. "Are you gonna kill me?"

"Why would i kill you? I just wanna show you something about this town that you might wanna see."

After about 5 minutes they eventually found a dirt path. They walked pretty much in silence, still holding hands. Wade brok the silence. "Now, I know your used to the hustle and bustle of the city life, but down here you gotta take it slow, lay back a little. Ya know, let your hair down."

She let out a soft chuckle "How much further to this secret Bluebell location?"

"Just up over this hill"

When they got over the hill all Zoe could do was stare. It was gorgeous river bank with old oak trees all around. So peaceful and quiet.

"Wow, this is beautiful. You come here a lot?"

"Once in awhile...to think"

"Oh so about once every 3 years." she laughed at herself and stuck her tongue out at him

He just shook his head "Real nice Doc...Sit down" he said pointing to a grassy area about 5 feet away

They both say for awhile just staring at the water

They watched the sun set right over the water. This was probably the first time Zoe really took in the beauty of the country life, she was mesmerized. Wade layed back on the grass, arms behind his head. He let out a soft cough, just to get her attention. She turned to him and smiled.

"This is amazing, so peaceful." She then layed back slightly, using her elbows to keep her up. When did you find this place?"

Wade turned on his side, holding up his head with his hand. Not giving any eye contact and playing with the grass he quietly said "When my mom died, I was 10."

Zoe turned to face him, now in the same postition he was in. She listened intently as he continued his story. She's never seen this side of Wade before, she liked it.

"I was wandering the day after her funeral, didn't know what to do with myself. After about 2 hours i ended up here and stayed most of the night. He finally looked up at her and smiled

She saw a tear start to roll down his cheek, she caught it before it fell. Her thumb lingered, slowly rubbing the stubble on his jaw line. There eyes met and both leaned in. It was minutes before they broke apart, her now slightly on top of him.

"I'm sorry" she said trying to shift off of him but his grip was to strong

"Don't be" he smiled and pulled her closer, he leaned up and kissed her again

They spent the next several hours talking about anything and everything. From her childhood to his, movies and even hunting. Not without a few kisses in betewen each story.

Next thing they knew they were awoken by the sun coming up behind them. Zoe was snuggled up against him with her head on his chest, their legs intertwined.

"Mornin Doc" he said kissing her head "How's the country feel now?"

"I think I'm beginning to like it" she said now kissing him

Wade looked down at his phone "6:15, way to early" he said resting his head back on the grass

"6:15! I have to be at work by 7:30, if I'm late again Brick is gonna kill me." She tried to get herself free from his grip but not before he could plant one more kiss on her. Which seemed to calm her down a bit but she still rolled off him.

He laughed and got up from the ground pulling her up with him.

"Come'on I'll make ya breakfast"

They made their way slowly back to Lavon's, hand in hand

"Whatcha guys doin? Lavon asked with a goofy grin on his face

Startled by Lavon, they both jumped. "Why the hell are you up at this hour?" Wade asked

"Nope, I asked y'all first. Wade, you are in the same clothes I saw you in yesterday, y'all are both covered in dirt and Zoe you got grass in your hair."

Zoe and Wade just looked at each other and smiled. They weren't getting out of this one. He winked at her and turned to Lavon.

"I was showin her how country feels" he smirked and made his way to the fridge


End file.
